A Question Answered
by Madman007
Summary: Obi Wan ponders a question he had asked himself ever since he handed the Lars Anakin's son.


**A Question Answered**

_How would I do it?_

That was the question that had been inside Obi Wan's head for roughly two decades.

_How will I take him away from them? _The Lars had accepted their role as parents with courage and pride all those years ago when Obi Wan first handed the infant to them. After that moment, Obi Wan had renamed himself Ben and stayed on Tatooine to keep a watch on the son of Anakin Skywalker.

Now, what?

What sign had Obi Wan been waiting for to indicate that it was time for Luke to fulfill his destiny? Over the years, Obi Wan called on the Force to help him decide when that moment would be. How was he to separate Luke from his adopted parents? Would separation be fair to the Lars? Would Luke understand? From Luke's point of view, what right did Obi Wan have to take Luke away from the Lars? Was it any different when the Jedi Council tore Obi Wan away from his own family?

The difference in Luke's case was his age. Obi Wan had been a small child when he was separated from his family. His family had been prepared for the separation. Luke was almost twenty years old. At that age he could decide his own fate and develop his own sense of reason. How would Luke see the reasoning of his own destiny? Obi Wan had come to the conclusion that fate would decide when that moment would come.

_How will I tell them when that moment comes? _It wouldn't be an easy task. Owen Lars had developed an overprotective guidance over Luke. He even hid from Luke any references to Obi Wan, the Force, and especially Anakin Skywalker's true nature. Obi Wan couldn't believe that Owen told Luke that his father was a navigator on a spice freighter. Anakin would have laughed at that.

There were so many obstacles against Obi Wan when it came to leading Luke to the path of his destiny. Owen Lars would have been satisfied if Luke's destiny was to become a lifelong moisture farmer. Fortunately, Luke's inherited genes would prevent that dream.

Or would they?

Five seasons ago, Obi Wan had felt Luke's cry for help in the Force one night. He was with his friend, Windy, when their dewback had thrown them off in the middle of the Jundland Wastes. While listening to the Force, Obi Wan received Luke's position and he set out to rescue them. Obi Wan thought this chance encounter would be the perfect time to hand down Anakin's lightsaber to his son. He didn't get the chance to give it to him.

Owen Lars should have been thankful that Obi Wan had saved Luke from death in the desert. Instead, Owen scolded Ben for coming near his nephew. Luke had witnessed his uncle's tirade against Ben. The old Jedi could sense Luke's fear of taking any more risks or having any further adventures.

Obi Wan remembered with great clarity his remarks to Owen after the farmer warned Ben to never come back. He said to Owen, "At least I have suspended the boy's adventurous spirit." Obi Wan would never forget Owen's reply. He could hear the man's rugged voice still to this day.

"You may have treated a symptom, but the disease lives merrily on."

Obi Wan responded, "His destiny is _not_ a disease, Mr. Lars."

Owen moved in closer and uttered out of earshot of Luke with an intense certainty, "I will always be grateful to you for bringing the boy to us. But the day that you take him away and force him to enter the same life that destroyed Anakin is the day when I am stone cold dead."

Obi Wan gave a twinge at the remembrance of Owen's haunting words.

"Ben? Are you all right?" Luke asked from the driver's seat of his landspeeder.

Obi Wan considered that Luke may have sensed the change in his emotions at remembering his uncle. Obi Wan grinned. "Yes, I'm all right, Luke. Just a bit flustered by the winds."

"We're almost to Mos Eisley. There's a cliff overlooking the spaceport. Maybe we can stop there so you can rest."

"That would be kind. Thank you."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Anchorhead? There's plenty more spaceports there. And with more class."

"Time is of the essence, Luke. In the same time we reach Anchorhead we can already be en route to Alderaan from Mos Eisley."

"Suit yourself," was Luke's frustrated answer.

He would have to work on the boy's impatience. Much like his father's. It was much different from the determination in Luke's voice at the destroyed sandcrawler.

_There'__s nothing left for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force. I want to become a Jedi, like my father._

And there it was. The answer. The moment had come. In order for Luke to follow the path of his destiny, he needed the _desire_ to take it. The choice was Luke's, internally.

Unfortunately, the means to that choice was the death of Owen and Beru Lars. Their sacrifice could very well pave the way for a free galaxy. The images that the Force gave to Obi Wan regarding Luke's future involved a position of great responsibility and leadership. Owen and Beru's upbringing would be the cause of that path. If Luke was to be the galaxy's last hope, the Lars may never gain the recognition they deserved in raising him.

Obi Wan sat back in the landspeeder's passenger seat and reached deep inside the Force. He had touched the lifeforce of his old master on several occasions in this state. This time, he focused on two new souls in the Force that had been recently added to its power.

_Thank you, Owen. Thank you, Beru. You have done well._

THE END.


End file.
